Guide to Combat
Combat is defined as a person engaging in a fight against an opponent such as a hostile or rogue. This guide will teach how to conduct combat effectively in roleplay. For the full guide to roleplay, see the Guide to Roleplay. Rules of Engagement * Only openly engage a hostile in an offensive operation if you are Security, Marines or Spec Ops. * Escalation principles must be followed: ** You are allowed to defend yourself in an appropriate and proportional way. ** Never escalate a situation more than it already is if you are defending yourself. * Medical personnel should avoid combat and focus on rescuing wounded crewmembers. * All non-combative crew should flee skirmish areas and seek shelter. * Command personnel should remain commanding on the bridge and avoid directly engaging in combat unless no other option is available. * The Captain, First Officer, and (if one is present) Admiral are the three most important authorities on board a ship at any given time. They should have a security detail assigned to them. General Combat Here are a few tips to follow in combat: * Assess the situation. Is your character in their current state capable of taking on your opponent? * State your actions. Nothing is worse than silently pulling out a machine gun and firing a whole magazine's worth into your opponent. * Be fast, but not overly so. Practice your typing speed so you can make the combat fast-paced, but give your opponent a chance to react and fight back. * Avoid speed-typing. It ruins the fun by giving yourself an absolute edge. * Make your actions be attempts rather than absolute. For example, saying He reached to try and disarm him is better than stating outright, He disarmed him. It gives your opponent a chance to react. * Play fair, or at least as fairly as the situation allows. Having one side dominate the other without a chance to fight back isn't fun for you or them. Ranged Combat For info on SSRP's weapons, see: Weapons * Ranged weapons should be aimed before firing unless at point-blank for better accuracy. Weapons can still be fired from the hip in close quarters. * Your gun should not have unlimited ammunition. Reload or stop firing every once in a while. * Don't be afraid to draw your gun. However, keep in mind that you usually don't need to unload your gun's entire clip or magazine to take down one person. You should only have to fire one to three shots at a time. * If you're Security, favor nonlethal takedowns over killings. Use a taser or baton if you can or, if you have a gun, shoot them in a limb to incapacitate them. Close Combat * Your hands are not made of steel. Avoid striking plating or armor with only your fist. * If you and your opponent are in a suit, Spec Ops and Marine suits outmatch other suits in sheer strength. Security suits are the second strongest. * You can and should attempt to block punches and kicks. * You can't dodge bullets or fast-moving projectiles. Melee Combat * Swing for vital, exposed areas such as the neck or arms with a bladed weapon. * Aim for the legs or front of the skull with a baton to quickly incapacitate.